


Autochthonous

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [953]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Kort has just finished his latest mission when he receives a phone call from Jethro Gibbs. Just why is Gibbs contacting Kort? Along the way Kort will find out how Gibbs gets his boat out of his basement.





	Autochthonous

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/10/2001 for the word [autochthonous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/12/10/autochthonous).
> 
> autochthonous  
> Aboriginal; indigenous; native.  
> Formed or originating in the place where found.
> 
> This was requested by anonymous over on my anonymous prompts lj post. If you want to prompt me yourself, how to prompt me is at the bottom of this story.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Kort discovers Gibbs' secret: how he gets the boats out of his basement.
> 
> **End Prompt**  
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning: Brain breakage may occur. Read at your own risk.**
> 
>  
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.
> 
> P.S. I don't know what happened. Muse just ran away with the story.

# 

Autochthonous

Kort excelled at undercover. He was just the right kind of crazy to love completely subverting his personality with a different one. After a long term undercover assignment, though, it would often take him weeks to get back to normal. 

Right now, he was coming off of a mission where he’d had to blend in with the autochthonous Colombians. It was his first day back in the states and he still felt the urge to go out and pick coffee from the fields. He’d brought back quite a haul of Colombian coffee which he hoped would help ease him back to normal life. 

His phone rang and he glanced at it, contemplating if he should really answer it. The CIA wouldn’t be contacting him unless it was an emergency. He had at least 10 days of downtime before the next mission.

Grabbing the phone, he breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn’t the CIA. He then cursed when he realized it was Leroy Jethro Gibbs of NCIS. He'd run into Gibbs a number of times over the years during various CIA missions that had intersected with NCIS crime scenes.

They had a healthy respect for each other. Both thought the other’s methods were absurd, but they both recognized that the other’s methods brought results. They also had a healthy rivalry going due to the dislike they had for the other’s methods, so something big must be going down for Gibbs to contact him.

Kort picked up the phone. “Gibbs.”

“I need a favor.”

“You know those come at a price.”

“I know.”

“What do you need?” 

“I made a mistake many years ago. I need you to help me fix it.”

“That’s going to be a steep price. You ready to pay it?”

“You know I’m good for it.”

“True. Ok. Give me 15 minutes and I’ll meet you at your place.”

Gibbs hung up without saying goodbye. Kort too hit the button to end the call. He transferred just enough of the Colombian coffee into a bag to cover one pot at Gibbs’. 

He didn’t dare take more or Gibbs would manage to get it away from him before he left. Gibbs had a rather unhealthy addiction to coffee and he suspected it would be worse with the Colombian beans. Normally, Kort wouldn’t bring any, but he hadn’t had time to grab coffee, yet, and he knew that he’d need it to get through whatever it was the Gibbs needed.

He’d do his best to keep most of the pot for himself, but he knew he’d lose some of it to Gibbs, so it was best to keep the amount he brought over small. He arrived just as Gibbs was moving his boat out of the basement. 

“So that’s how you get them out. I bet your team would love to know that secret.”

Gibbs glared at Kort. “You’ll keep it to yourself, if you know what’s good for you.”

“What’s good for me? Or what’s good for you.” Kort pressed teasingly.

Gibbs just narrowed his eyes. As far as Gibbs was concerned, Kort already had too much information to hold over his head. Kort didn’t need anymore.

Unfortunately, Gibbs was pretty sure they’d need the room that the boat had been taking up to prepare to fix his mistake. “Come on.” Gibbs grunted, finally.

Kort followed Gibbs down to his basement. “What is so urgent and terrible that you’d ask me for help?”

“Sit down. It’s a long story.”

“Oh. Is this about the murder of Pedro Hernandez by a Marine?”

“How do you know about that?” Gibbs glared.

“Did you think it was a secret? All the alphabet agencies investigated the matter. NIS may have tried to sweep it under the rug, but that doesn’t mean that CIA and FBI and others didn’t know exactly what happened there.”

“Well that will make this tale relatively short then. Suffice to say Pedro Hernandez had a couple of kids and they’re now after my blood.”

“What’s new? Someone is always after your blood.”

“They’re targeting Abby and others. I don’t mind if they kill me, but they can’t be allowed to harm others. Will you help me?”

“Of course. We’ll discuss my payment after we get them.”

Gibbs nodded. There was no room for thanks between them. It would neither be appreciated nor wanted.

“I’ll take care of the problem. Don’t worry.”

“I’m not going to be satisfied until I know they’re gone for good. We’re working together on this one.”

“No. I work alone.”

“It’s my problem.”

“Fine, but only this once.”

“Agreed.”

Gibbs pulled out the files he had already gathered on the Reynosa Cartel and Alejandro Rivera. Kort stepped out, calling over his shoulder. “Give me a minute. I’ll be back with more information than you’ll know what to do with.”

Gibbs ignored Kort and poured over what he knew trying to come up with a plan that didn’t involve using anyone as bait except maybe him. He knew Tony and the team would hate that he was handling it alone, but he couldn’t bring it up to Vance, so Kort was his only option. He didn’t want the team caught in the crossfire of any illegal actions they took. 

Kort returned and shook his head at the plan Gibbs was starting to detail out. “That will never work, Gibbs. Let me tell you what I found out. They’re going to be the most vulnerable at the drug lord cruise, but they’re only letting couples on.”

“What?”

“Yep. We’re going to be pretending to be a couple, but don’t worry. By the time I’m done with you they won’t recognize you until we want them to.”

“I probably shouldn’t, but I trust you.”

Kort flashed him a smile, which frankly just looked wrong on his face, but Gibbs didn’t mind. That was one of the reasons he’d chosen to ask Kort to help. He could do this.

“Is this really necessary?” Gibbs grumbled as Kort fit a prosthetic over his face. 

“Yes. They’ll recognize you, otherwise.” Kort rolled his eyes at Gibbs’ complaining.

“Fine. Just hurry up and get this done. The sooner this is done, the sooner I can get out of this and find out how much this is going to cost me.”

“Patience. We’re almost done.”

“You said that 2 hours ago.”

“This would go faster if you’d be quiet and let me finish.”

Gibbs grunted. Another hour or so later, Kort was finally done and they were on their way to board the cruise filled with drug lords and hanger ons. Gibbs couldn’t wait for this to be done with.

Not only would he be glad to get rid of the shadow that had been hanging over his life ever since he killed Pedro Hernandez, but he’d love to be able to get out of this ridiculous makeup and clothes. The only saving grace was that Kort hadn’t made him pretend to be a woman. Of course, Kort was probably only saving himself. 

Gibbs didn’t think he’d make a good woman at all. Kort set a soothing hand on Gibbs thigh. “Calm down. I can feel your nerves over here. They’ll be suspicious if you’re too nervous.”

“Just focus on your part. I’ll handle mine.” Gibbs hissed.

Kort wrapped his arm around Gibbs shoulders. Gibbs flinched. “Just how do you think they’re going to buy that we’re a couple if you flinch when I put my arm around you.”

Gibbs grumbled. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Kort hoped that this didn’t go up in flames before they were ready for it to. He grabbed Gibbs hand and whispered. “Let’s walk together, so that we look like we’re together instead of two strangers desperately trying to get away from each other.”

Gibbs squeezed Kort’s hand, but refused to say anything. They walked up to the boat. Kort offered up the names, “Tristan and Jeremy Ward.” 

“Go on through.” The bouncer nodded, crossing them off the list and letting them onto the boat.

They wandered around the boat pretending to chat idly while checking out sight lines, things that could be used later, and generally looking for weapons and anything that might cause them problems. After exhausting every room they could gain access to on the ship, Kort led Gibbs back to their cabin. Before he let Gibbs in, he pulled Gibbs close and whispered in Gibbs’ ear, “The room is probably bugged.”

Gibbs nodded to show he understood, pulling Kort into a kiss and pushing him against the cabin door. Kort reached back and opened the door and they tumbled into the room making a good show of two lovers about to have passionate sex. As soon as the door closed, Gibbs grabbed Kort and tossed him onto the bed.

Settling himself on top of Kort, he whispered, “Is the plan still a go?”

“Plan B is looking good, right now. A has a couple of iffy spots.”

“Let’s wait until we get out to sea a bit.” Gibbs murmured, kissing Kort’s neck and pulling his shirt off. 

They had to pretend that they were going at it or people would be suspicious. Gibbs didn’t see the point in pretending when they could do the real thing. Reaching into Kort’s pants, Gibbs grabbed Kort’s cock and gave it a couple of strokes.

“Is this payback for the boat thing?” Kort couldn’t help asking, wondering when he’d ended up the bottom in this relationship.

Gibbs just smirked at Kort and pinned his arms above his head as he went to town on Kort’s upper body. Kort moaned and jerked trying unsuccessfully to get out of Gibbs hold, so that he could turn the tables on him. Gibbs pushed Kort’s pants down enough to free Kort’s cock, before he settled his whole body weight on top of Kort, still keeping a hold of Kort’s hands above his head.

With one final shove, Kort managed to get them flipped over enough to free his hands and return the favor by taking Gibbs’ shirt off and shoving Gibbs’ pants all the way down to his feet. After that it was basically a free for all, as both of them grappled trying to get the upper hand.

Gibbs would get his hand on Kort’s cock and pump it a few times only for Kort to dislodge Gibbs’ hand as he rolled them and reached out to twist Gibbs’ nipples. Then Kort would reach for Gibbs’ cock and grip it tightly while sliding his hand up and down. Moans and groans filled the air along with the smell of sweat and musk. 

It didn’t stop them though. It only spurred them to push each other harder. Whoever gave in first would be the loser in this game and they both knew it.

Gibbs had thought he’d have the upper hand with his body strength and time in the Marines, but Kort knew how to fight dirty. A bite to the collarbone, a squeeze of the cock, a kiss to an erogenous zone, Kort wasn’t above using any and all of them to get his way. Then one of them slipped when the other moved and their cocks lined up perfectly.

They both moaned. Degenerating into a cockfest, they both thrust against each other as fast as they could. Each of them reached down to wrap their hand around the cocks and soon they both had a hand wrapped around both cocks.

Together they jerked each other off with a lot of rubbing and twisting and pumping. In the end, neither was sure who actually won, so they both claimed the other came first. It was practically impossible to tell anyway, they both came so close together.

Paloma Reynosa peeked in on the late additions to the cruise. They were the ones most likely to be a plant. However after seeing them draped across each other covered in sweat and cum, Paloma Reynosa knew they weren’t a threat.

Kort opened one of his eyes halfway and watched the Reynosa woman leave. So far plan B was going well. He had to give Gibbs props for starting a full and thorough makeout session. It had clearly wiped all suspicion from Paloma Reynosa’s mind. 

Now they just had to make it through the next two days without killing each other and they’d be ready to implement the final part of their plan. Over the last 2 days, they’d been making a good show of a couple madly in love who couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. They weren’t as exhibionist as some of the other couples on the cruise, but they held their own. 

No one thought twice about them. No one even considered they were faking it. Kort couldn’t keep the gleam out of his eyes as he watched the people around them get the wool pulled over their eyes by the two of them.

Still it wasn’t a gleam someone could easily catch. Gibbs did elbow him and demand that he keep the smiling down. Kort just pulled Gibbs closer and dropped a kiss on his cheek.

Finally, the hour was near. Gibbs nodded to Kort and took off, ostensibly for the bathroom, in reality he was getting ready to turn off all power to the ship. It was dark out and Kort and Gibbs were the only ones with night vision, so once the ships lights went off they’d be at the advantage.

Kort meanwhile made his way over to Paloma Reynosa and her brother Alejandro. As soon as the lights went out, it was his job to make sure they were both dead. Fortunately, they made it easy for him as Alejandro Rivera rarely drifted very far from his sister’s side. 

The lights went out and people screamed. Kort quickly stabbed both Alejandro Rivera and Paloma Reynosa with a syringe containing a deadly toxin. He tossed the syringe overboard and moved quietly back towards their cabin. 

Gibbs knew Kort needed exactly ten minutes to kill Paloma Reynosa and Alejandro Rivera and make it back to the room before anyone realized what he did. After the ten minutes, Gibbs turned the lights back on and quickly returned to their cabin. They immediately started mauling each other sexually so as to avoid suspicion.

The guests immediately demanded the ship be turned around and head back to land immediately. No one wanted to be trapped on the ship with a murderer. 

“What’s going on?” Kort stumbled out of the cabin, rubbing his eyes like he’d just woken up from a nap. 

“Paloma Reynosa and Alejandro Rivera have been murdered.”

“Who killed them?”

“No one knows, so we’re heading back to shore before more people are killed.”

Gibbs had taken the time to look a little more put together and put his arm around Kort after exiting the cabin. “We seem to be headed back to shore, honey. Guess they’re cutting our honeymoon short.”

“It’s fine. Apparently there’s a murderer aboard. I don’t want to honeymoon with an assassin.”

Gibbs grunted and pulled Kort closer to him. Everyone scrambled to pack up anything they’d unpacked. The sooner they got off the boat the better.

Gibbs and Kort followed the lead of everyone else. They didn’t want to stand out. The people that stood out were the ones most likely to be suspected of causing their deaths. 

“What happened to the drug deal?”

“I guess it’s being done some other time. We’ll reach out to our contacts when we get home. We won’t miss out. Don’t worry, Honey.”

By the time they returned to Gibbs’ house, Kort was ready to go back home. There was still the small matter of payment though. 

Gibbs ripped off the prosthetic as soon as he walked in his door. “I’m so glad to be rid of this thing.”

Kort chuckled. “Hey we weren’t recognized. The Reynosas won’t know who killed them, but they’re dead, so it doesn’t matter.”

Gibbs headed down to the basement and remembered he’d removed his boat. Sighing, he went back upstairs and sat on the couch. 

“Are you going to bring the boat back in?”

“Later.” Gibbs grunted.

“You ready to talk payment?”

Gibbs grumbled. “What do you want this time?”

“A safe house built by you. Not known to anyone at NCIS or any other agency.”

“Done.”

“And for keeping how you get your boat out of the basement, I want an actual date.”

“What?” Gibbs gasped, staring at Kort in shock.

Kort just nodded. “We already had more than one night of sex. We should at least have a date to go with it.”

“Fine.” Gibbs growled.

“Great. Text me with the details of the date when you get it set up. I expect to be the only one besides you who knows about the safe house once it’s finished.”

“I know. I know.” Gibbs glared at Kort.

Kort waved and left. “Bye, Honey.”

Gibbs was going to kill Kort if it was the last thing he did, assuming he didn’t marry him first.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in about 2 months. When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
